PROBLEM: Children have needs that are often poorly considered and have been rarely studied, if at all, in disaster planning and response. These efforts need to be directed by a scientific base. Current literature in this area is scanty at best. Consensus recommendations need to be developed for today's actions in disasters and a research agenda needs to be developed to guide future disaster response. OVERALL GOAL: To hold a conference to develop consensus recommendations, delineate research methodologies and define a research plan on the needs of children in disasters. SPECIFIC GOALS: I. Build a coalition of experts and professional organizations from the fields of pediatrics, disaster planning, emergency medicine, emergency response, trauma, and mental health. II. Identify several states that have existing disaster plans and experienced recent disasters and MCIs with data sets available for inclusion, and solicit their participation and review of their data. III. Hold a conference for experts and consultants to delineate a consensus on the needs of children in disasters and their aftermath; the appropriate methodologies; and develop a research plan for the assessment of both disaster plans and recent disaster incidents for future pre-event modeling of these incidents. These consensus recommendations will include the needs of special populations, such as culturally diverse groups, the homeless or transitional, children of substance abusers, and children with special health care needs. IV. Publish in a peer reviewed journal the consensus recommendation, research plan and methodologies. Methodology: I. Solicit representation from the professional organizations and individuals in pediatrics, disaster planning, emergency response, trauma, and mental health. II. Identify between 5-10 states with both state disaster plans and disaster incident data sets which represent the national variation in geography, population and types of disasters. III. Using a literature based consensus process hold a conference which will include both a Modified Delphi method and focus group format.. IV. Submit for publication the outcomes of the conference. PROPOSED CONFERENCE DATE: Three possible dates have been chosen. The exact date will be contingent upon the timing of the grant award and allowing sufficient time for planning and notification of speakers and participants. The possible dates are as follows: January 7-9,2003, February 4-6, 2003, or February 11-13, 2003.